


Ed sheeran imagine 💕

by meloncore



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncore/pseuds/meloncore
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ed sheeran imagine 💕

Imagine💕  
Ed Sheeran domming you, pinning you to the wall as he wraps his tiny hand around your throat. You whimper, slightly, while he slides a meaty hand under your skirt, feeling your wet lips through your underwear. "Who's my little slut~" he says, roughly, in your ear. You only whimper in response as he slides a finger in your slit "answer me" he says, tightening his grip around your throat just slightly. "Y-you are, d-daddy~" you say, shakily. "Say it louder" the redheaded man says, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of you, curling just right, in the way that makes you tremble on his finger. "You are daddy!" You say loudly, releasing a shaky breath at the end. He then smirks, releasing his grip from your throat, sliding his finger out of your dripping cunt, and walks away, leaving you trembling and whimpering, lying against the wall as you wish for him to return.


End file.
